nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Daniel Smith/Apocalypse V and Apocalypse VI
As you all know, the whole storyline for Apocalypse V: Universe of the Damned ''is planned out and ready to go. All I need to do is make the maps' pages and create/finish character pages (and maybe do some work on weapon pages). I'm sure you'll all be surprised at the ending. Currently, JerryWiffleWaffle knows the ending, but I'm pretty confident that he'll not leak anything from it. This is all fine and dandy, but today we're here to discuss ''Apocalypse VI, the final chapter in the [[Apocalypse (saga)|''Apocalypse saga]]. ''Apocalypse VI ''is the final installment of the long-running and highly successful ''Apocalypse ''saga, which consists of six installments; ''Apocalypse, Apocalypse II: Left Behind, Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny, Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact, Apocalypse V: Universe of the Damned, and the newest, Apocalypse VI. Apocalypse VI ''is called "''Road to the Multiverse". The overall storyline of Apocalypse VI is currently unreleased (even though I have it planned out). The names of the characters, new weapons, and maps are being withheld. Apocalypse VI definitely adds a science fiction twist that will mind fuck any fan of Apocalypse; forcing them to draw information from clues in the storyline that will point the plot. According to me, Apocalypse VI ''is the most psychological and scientific version of ''Apocalypse ''yet. It combines the storylines of the five previous ''Apocalypse''s. To understand the storyline, it is preferrable that the reader have basic knowledge of the theories of the Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Time Travel, and Outer Space. New Wonder Weapons are set to appear, as well as the return of the Pack-a-Punch Machine. A new machine, called the Modernization Machine, is brand new to the storyline. Several new zombie types will appear, each one challenging to the player. New utilities will also appear. And last but not least, a brand new easter eggs. Lets recap: *The name of the storyline is "''Apocalypse VI: Road to the Multiverse". I am open for other names for the storyline, as "Road to the Multiverse" doesn't sound as neat or catchy as the other names for the installments. *The storyline includes brand new Perk-a-Colas, Wonder Weapons, zombie types, utilities, easter eggs, and more. **In addition to new Wonder Weapons, weapons from the previous storylines will appear. *The Pack-a-Punch Machine will appear, as well as a new machine: the Modernization Machine. Currently, the effects of the Modernization Machine are unknown, but it is expected to be released in another reveal blog. *''Apocalypse VI: Road to the Multiverse'' is the confirmed final installment of the ''Apocalypse ''saga. On the behalf of myself, Daniel Smith, I thank you guys for making ''Apocalypse ''into what it is today. Your support and suggestions along the way really encouraged me to keep going. I would also like to thank Treyarch for initially making Nazi Zombies. There work inspired Magma-Man to create this wiki; without it, I would have no place to share my ideas. "What will you do next?" you ask?... I'll finish the weapon pages, update the original ''Apocalypse''s for spelling, etc., then work on the ''Red Winter ''storyline, and after that I'll probably end up leaving the wiki for a few weeks. Again, I thank you all for you support. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts